Breaking the Girl: the Story of the Fire Moon
by Sad Strange Little Girl
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a girl that no one really understands. They do pity her, after all she is ignored by practically everyone, but they never really know her. That is all changed by an enemy turned friend, who helps her discover the power of the Fire Moon.
1. Chapter One: I Want Something More

Breaking the Girl: The Story of the Fire Moon

**_Note: I re-did this chapter, to make more sense and be more coherent. Hope you like it better._**

**__**

Summary: Ginny Weasley has been for the most part ignored for her past three years at Hogwarts; always being "Ron's Sister" or "Fred and George's Sister" or "Weasley" but never Ginny. She feels as if she's being broken. Then she makes friends with her brother's worst enemy. Little do they know the evils in store for them, the evils that will make even Albus Dumbledore fall to his knees; for Voldemort may be bad, but he is no longer the worst.

AU: Takes place straight after fourth year.

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to J. K. Rowling, except for some of the characters and the plot. The song "Breaking the Girl" belongs to the Red Hot Chili Peppers and the song "I Want Something More" belongs to one of the greatest punk bands of all time, Bad Religion. The song "Apossibly" belongs to the Apex Theory. The song "warning" belongs to Black Sabbath. The song "Don't Leave Me" belongs to Blink182. The song "Dreaming my Dreams" belongs to one of the best bands of all time the Cranberries. "Die Another Day" Belongs to Madonna"

Please do not judge this story by the first couple of chapters, for it may seem like a romance story it does pack a lot of action into the later chapters.

"Twisting and turning  
your feelings are burning  
you're breaking the girl  
She meant you no harm

Think you're so clever  
But now you must sever  
you're breaking the girl  
He loves no one else" 

Chapter One: I Want Something More

"Going through a world of sad debris,  
regard quixotic reveries of ownership:  
The blossoming disease of man called tenure and accretion,  
the ancient western treadmill of deception and derision.  
But I want something more.  
Racing through a life of tragic wastage,  
I experience the loss of trust and innocence.  
The billowing cyclone of time has blown away our reasons  
as we trudge like blind men forward trying to avoid collision.  
But I want something...  
More."

"Ginny, come down, it's time to go!" Yelled Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother.

_'Just great,' _Ginny thought._ 'Another year of being ignored.'._

School was great for Ginny Weasley, if you enjoy getting good grades and nothing else. However Ginny was not like that, so the lack of friends and constant ridicule did tend to bother her.

"Ron! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Cried Mrs. Weasley.

After much yelling on the part of Mrs. Weasley, Ron decided to come down. As he walked downstairs everyone's mouths opened in shock. Instead of his normal muggle clothes, a pair of ratty jeans, a plaid shirt, and tennis shoes, he was clad in a leather jacket on top of a black t-shirt with a red "A", tight fitting leather pants covered in chains, and motorbike boots which were obviously bought in a store run by people who did not know how to ride a motorbike. As if this wasn't enough, he had also spiked his hair, and added some gold streaks, the Gryffindor that he was. His mother just looked at him as if he was an alien; an alien in very deep trouble, at that.

"Ronald David Weasley, take that off right now!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

A faint smile appeared on Ginny's face.

"Trying to impress Hermione; weren't you." She said.

Ron blushed and tried to deny it, but Ginny just laughed at him. Mrs. Weasley was getting extremely annoyed as she despised being late, and gave him one of those "get-your-scrawny-butt-upstairs-and-change-right-now-or-else" looks. He stormed off upstairs mumbling angrily, looking as if his tail was between his legs. After about five minutes Ron came back down looking almost normal again. Unfortunately he couldn't get the hair-dye out, so he had to wander around looking like he had a Christmas tree-topper on his head until he had more time to work on it. Finally the group headed out to the car, looking exhausted and annoyed. Amazingly no one forgot anything, a first in the Weasley family; Fred and George saw it as breaking tradition so they attempted to toss their bags out the window, but Mrs. Weasley threatened to throw _them_ out the window, so they settled down. During the trip the twins and Ron were chattering happily about Quidditch and who would make the team as Keeper and who would be captain. Ginny just rolled her eyes, sure she liked Quidditch, but hearing about it every minute of every day will make you a bit tired of talking about it. This year she had finally worked up the courage to try out for the Quidditch team. Not that she thought she'd get on, but at least this year she didn't really care if she did badly, her social standing couldn't get all that much lower. She had practiced a lot though, and part of her was optimistic. She was jolted out of her deep thought when Fred, George, and Ron suddenly rolled down the window to bellow out some stupid song to the passerby in King's Cross Station. As soon as the car stopped the boys leaped out, grabbed their trunks, various animal cages, and sprinted towards the barrier.

Fred turned around and yelled, "Come on Ginny, or we'll miss the train!"

This was Fred and George's last year at Hogwarts, and they wanted to make it memorable.

"Alright, I'm coming!" She said in an annoyed voice while she stepped out of the car. Her owl suddenly let out a loud shriek that made everyone in the station stare at them.

"Shut up, Kirley!" She whispered angrily, and tried to keep walking.

She had bought him during the summer with the money she had saved up from working at the muggle department store. Ginny walked faster when she saw the last of the boys go through the barrier, and after much dodging of muggles she went through the wall between platforms nine and ten, followed by Mrs. Weasley. She gave a quick kiss to her mother and then rushed onto the train. She searched around for an open compartment, but all were full, save one. And that one just happened to be occupied by…

"Lost your way, Weasel? Or would no one else take you?" He said.

She gave him a look so terrifying and full malice that it could strike fear into the heart of Lord Voldemort, then sat down across from him. She then pulled out a book and started reading.

"You never answered me, Weasel. You so poor you can't afford words?"

She just laughed at him.

"Great insult, Malfoy." She said, still snickering.

"You're not worth the time, Weasel." He said indignantly, and turned to the window.

"My name isn't Weasel! It's Ginny!" She said angrily. "At least get my name right!"

She then got a rather evil look on her face.

"Or would you like me to call you Ferret-Boy?" He was shocked that she would bring that up two years after it happened, but still was too embarrassed to say anything. She mumbled "that's better" and continued reading _Sorts avancés de l'époque Médiévale._

"Advanced Spells of Medieval Times? How could you afford that Weas- um, I mean Ginny."

"Don't you ever get sick of insulting my financial situation?"

"No, I get all my happiness from it." He said sarcastically. "Where did you get the book?"

"I've been saving up. But as they say, _L'argent n'est pas tout_."

"Who told you that? Of course money is everything!" He said in mock seriousness. Ginny laughed, then immediately quieted down when she realized she was laughing at a rather stupid joke of _Malfoy's_.

_'Am I actually having a conversation with Malfoy?'_ Ginny thought.

"Who says?"

"Why, I say."

"And what you say matters somehow to me?"

"Of course, I am the most important being in the world!" He said, like it was blatantly obvious.

"Right." She said, dripping with the sarcasm that now seemed to be flooding the room.

_'Am I actually enjoying talking to a Weasley?' _He thought. '_Imagine what Father would say to that!'_

They spent the rest of the trip talking, but when the train pulled into the station and Crabbe and Goyle came into the compartment Draco ('_Why am I calling him that?') _went back to his old smug self. Draco himself was surprised he had opened up like that to anyone, much less that Weasley girl.

_'Ginny_,' he reminded himself.

He walked out while hissing "Goodbye Weasel."

She glared at him and turned away.

_'I was stupid to think he was any different_,' she thought. She stepped out of the train, and as she was expecting no one seemed to notice she existed, and she didn't try to persuade them otherwise. She went into one of the carriages and shut the door so that no one would come in. After a little while she felt the carriage stop and she opened the door and looked at the place that had been her home for the past three years. Hogwarts was one thing that never changed, unlike everything else in the world. She did like Hogwarts; she just didn't like the students very much. As she walked through the giant doors she couldn't help thinking of Draco.   
'_No, Malfoy.'_ She thought. He had really opened up to her on the train. It was like he'd never talked to anyone before. She had just sat there and listened, while he talked endlessly. Then he just walked away.

_'Just when I thought I had made a friend he walked away._ '

She wanted to just say _c'est la vie_, but she couldn't. She couldn't just say, "this is life" and forget. She walked into the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the Sorting to finish. The hat cried out "SLYTHERIN" for Zimmerman, Brenda, and all of the students waited for the food to appear. Unfortunately the teachers had a few announcements. Professor McGonagall stood up and said "Students, we have a Fourth year exchange student from Beauxbatons, Miss Vider la Lune please come up to the sorting hat." A tall, not to mention very pretty, fourteen-year-old girl with reddish brown hair and deep brown eyes nervously went to the stool, sat down, and put on the hat. After a very long time the hat screeched "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and she started to take off the hat but then the hat screeched "SLYTHERIN! HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW!" The whole hall was struck silent. Not even Peeves would have dared make a sound. Finally Dumbledore stood up and said with a smile. "Well, this is quite a pickle. Mademoiselle La Lune, please come with me. To the rest of you, dig in!" And he led Vider towards his office. Ginny wondered what was going on and made a mental note to find out later. She finished her food at the same time as Draco and they both walked out, unintentionally bumping into each other.

"Watch where you're going, Weasel." He said.

"I thought we had this conversation. My name is Ginny, not Weasel."

"Okay, fine. Watch where you're going, _Ginny._"

"Unless I am much mistaken, Draco, we bumped into each other at the same time."

"Don't pull logic on me, _Ginny_. Even you know it's just a façade."

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"If you don't get it now you never will." He finally said, not being able to think of anything better; he didn't wait for her reply, he just walked off. She stood there for a moment, rather confused.

_'What happened to the Draco on the train?' _She wondered. When she got to the fourth year girl's dorm she saw the girl from Beauxbatons sitting on the bed next to hers reading a book.

_'What was that girl's name again? Oh, Vider la Lune I think.'_

She sat down on her bed and turned to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Ginny Weasley, you're Vider, right?"

The girl looked up from her book and smiled at Ginny. "Yes I am. Nice to meet you Ginny; is that short for Virginie or Gingembre?"

Ginny was a bit surprised by this remark, but tried not to show it.

"Neither, it's short for Ginevra."

"I've never heard that name before but I quite like it."

Ginny decided to just be blunt.

"What happened after the Sorting?"

"It was all very strange. Your Headmaster Dumbledore said that I could choose any house that I wanted, and my older brother had been here last year with Fleur and said that he liked Gryffindor the best, so I chose it!"

"Great!" Ginny said. "I can show you around Hogwarts!"

"Great." Replied Vider.

There was an awkward silence for a while, but Ginny was getting bored, so she reluctantly broke it.

"Your English is quite good."

"Thank you, my mother is from Los Angeles, in America."

"Oh, have you ever been there?"

"Yes I went there last summer."

"What was it like?" Ginny asked.

She was very interested in other countries; she had gone to Egypt last year and ever since had been quite interested in other cultures. Vider went on a detailed explanation of her trip and Ginny sat listening intently. They talked for hours, even after they were supposed to be asleep. They finally quieted down when the other girls yelled at them; Ginny really didn't need another pillow in the face. She laid her head down on the pillow, happy that she had found a friend, but she wanted something more.

-----

Draco walked away, mad that they had bumped into one another. He never wanted to see that girl again. Or at least, he thought he didn't want to. But there was something about that girl that he liked. Most girls either were too shy and were uncomfortable to talk to or got mad at him and called him names and didn't want to talk to him. She did neither. She had been understanding, and had listened to him.

_'Why am I thinking of Weasel's little sister?'_ He thought about her while on his way to the library. He almost walked past it. He went over to the muggle book section and pulled out a fantasy novel. He liked reading what muggles thought of the magical word, it was quite amusing. He tried to concentrate on his book but failed, so he put the book back and walked out of the library in the direction of the Slytherin common room. He took the quickest route, which was through the Great Hall. He walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables; about halfway through he tripped on something and cursed. He stood up and looked down at the object he had tripped on. It was a black diary with metallic purple trim. He stuck it in his pocket and rushed to the common room.

When he got back to the common room he opened the diary.

_'Dear Diary,_

_Yet again I am forgotten. They don't know how much they hurt me by ignoring. They make me feel like I don't even exist, it's like they're breaking me without even trying! I'm going to crack eventually. Quidditch doesn't even help anymore. What am I supposed to do?'_

He looked up, then flipped a few pages and read:

_'Someone told me this today,: "C'est là vie. Fait avec". It means This is life. Live it.'_

He wanted to read more; he was so interested in it, though, he didn't really know why. Finally he decided he had to go to bed, but he wanted to get back to the girl.

_'I know it's a girl'. _Even though it was a diary he felt like he knew her. He fell asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter Two: Apossibly

**_Chapter Two: Apossibly_**

_"Can you please explain  
The reasons why you were so  
Afraid of consequence  
When we first said hello"_

When Draco woke up the next morning the first thing on his mind was the girl's diary. Making sure no one was around to see what he was doing, he pulled it out of his trunk and continued reading.

-----

"Where is it?" Ginny asked to no one in particular.

"Where is what?" Vider said.

Not taking her eyes from her trunk, she said "My diary!" and continued to look frantically.

Vider just looked quizzically at her.

Ginny suddenly flopped down on the floor and exclaimed,

"I must have left the thing at home! Ah well,  I can send an owl to mum about it."

"Alright, do that later!" Said Vider, bouncing around. "We need to go down to breakfast!"

After Ginny had put all the stuff she dragged out of her trunk back, Vider bounded out of the common room, followed by a laughing Ginny.

Vider was obviously very excited. This was her first day at Hogwarts, and unlike the Beauxbatons students who came last year she was very impressed by it. Ginny kept snickering as Vider skipped to the great hall, earning strange looks from everyone who passed by.

When they got to the Great Hall Vider just sort of stood in the middle of the room, not really knowing where to go. Ginny felt everyone's eyes on her as she dragged Vider to the Gryffindor table, a strange feeling, as usually she felt as if she might as well have been one of the ghosts.

They sat down, and Ginny couldn't help but look at Draco over at the Slytherin table. He seemed to be struggling to eat while reading.

_'You don't see that every day.' _She thought. She finished her breakfast and then tapped Vider on the shoulder and told her that they needed to go to class. Vider waved bye to all of her "adoring fans" as Ginny called them. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts class first and Ginny was wondering who the new teacher was. They walked into the classroom and were greeted by a witch who looked the sort of person you would least expect to be a teacher. She was about twenty-five, wearing all black; a tight black shirt, black pants and a black cloak with silver fastenings, billowing out behind her in a way that reminded Ginny of Professor Snape. She and Vider sat down in the two seats in front of the teacher's desk.

As soon as the clock turned nine-thirty, the teacher waved her wand at the door, shutting it and nearly catching the cloaks of a couple of late students. She sat down at her desk, putting her feet up on the table and showing a pair of rather painful-looking leather boots, presumably dragon-hide.

_'She and Bill would get on well_.' Thought Ginny with a smile.

"Good Morning class," The teacher said in a deep voice, and though it wasn't very loud, it seemed to echo through the room. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Dreana Snape."

All of the idle whispering that had been going on before that time suddenly stopped, and the silence in the room was deafening.

After what seemed like an eternity, Colin Creevey slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Colin."

"Are you related to Professor Snape?" Said Colin, stuttering. He caught himself and said quickly, "I mean the other one."

She grinned, which coming from her was a very scary sight.

"Oh yes, Sevvy is my sweet, cuddly, big brother."

Noises of disgust erupted from the class at the thought of Professor Severus Snape as "sweet and cuddly."

Professor Dreana Snape just grinned wider.

"Oh, I see that my big brother has earned himself a not-so-good reputation among his students. Well, I assure you he is not all bad." She caught herself, and tried to make herself be more serious.

"Enough talk about family, I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and not him. We have a limited time, so let's get down to business. We'll start with a review of last year, Werewolves. Can anyone tell me about them?" She said, expecting only a few students to raise their hands.

Almost all of the student's hands shot up except for Ginny's. Professor Snape noticed this and called on her.

"Ginny, is it?"

Ginny nodded, nervously.

"Would you please tell us about Werewolves?"

Ginny was shocked. When she was younger she always raised her hand, but the teachers never called on her so she had finally just given up.

"Yes. Werewolves are found worldwide, but it is believed they originated in northern Europe. Humans can turn into Werewolves when bitten, but no other way. Animals are not affected.  
Once a month at the full moon the bitten muggle or witch or wizard transforms into a murderous wolf-like beast. Other than that time the person is not changed, save for slightly heightened senses. There is no known cure, however the wolfsbane potion will make the person transform into a harmless wolf until the sunrise."

Professor Snape looked surprised but very pleased. The rest of the class was just plain shocked. None of them really knew she existed, much less that she actually paid attention in class.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, I could not have explained it better myself."

The rest of the class was spent talking about Werewolves but Ginny wasn't paying attention. Besides she already knew everything they were talking about. After class Vider went on and on about the lesson.

"Your teacher is very good! And how you knew all that about Werewolves, that was really…how you say…cool?" She said, and they both laughed.

They had one more class before lunch, Divination. Ginny had been taking Divination for a year now, but according to Professor Trelawney she did not posses the "Inner Eye". They climbed the ladder to the classroom and Ginny felt the wave of perfume envelop her. Trelawney had a bit of a fetish for making large entrances, and she didn't put that aside this year. Once all of the students were inside the classroom, the room went dark. At the back of the room a small light appeared, and grew larger, somewhat blocked by a large, rather fuzzy shadow. Suddenly all of the lights came back on and Professor Trelawney was there, with the odd look in her eye that had been there since before any student could remember.

"Good Morning class, welcome back to Divination. This year you will be continuing your education on divining the future from the stars. You will each draw up a star chart of the moment you were born according to your book. I have foreseen that you all know how to do this correctly." Said Professor Trelawney, and all the students got to work.

After a while Ginny said, "This can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Vider asked.

Ginny checked her chart again, then said, "This, it has Mars and Neptune in alignment, which means 'great power'. And then the constellation Draco in the sky, which could mean any number of things but…" As Ginny didn't want to elaborate, she just said, "It's just really weird."

Vider look at the chart herself, then said "I agree, it is very strange."

Just then Professor Trelawney walked over to check on how Ginny and Vider were doing. She took a look at Ginny's chart and her eyes widened.

"My dear, this is a very sad fate for you. Mars in this position means the one you love the most will kill you!"

"Well, at least I know now so I can be paranoid about relationships for the rest of my life, right?"

Vider and a few other Gryffindors snickered.

"My dear, this is nothing to joke about!"

"You're right, it's everything to joke about!"

The whole class burst out laughing.

"That is enough!" Professor Trelawney yelled. Everyone quieted down. "Miss Weasley, you have just lost fifteen points from Gryffindor and have earned yourself a detention. Now everyone get back to work!"

After class Ginny and Vider were complaining about the Professor.

"Who does she think she is?" Said Ginny. "Basically threatening_ me_, and _I'm _the one who gets punished!" Vider just nodded while Ginny continued ranting.

Ginny's rant continued all the way down to the Great Hall, where Harry and Ron were stuffing food down their throats as usual. For some reason Ginny couldn't eat. She looked up and saw an eagle owl drop a letter onto her lap. She opened it and it said that her detention was with Madam Pince tomorrow night at eight. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her, but when she turned around she couldn't find to whom they belonged.

-----

After breakfast Draco went to his part of the library and pulled out the diary. He got to about halfway through it before he had to go to potions with the Gryffindors. As soon as his classes were over he went back to his spot and read instead of going to lunch. When it was time for the afternoon classes to start he was almost finished, and he didn't want to put it down. After about twenty minutes he came to the end of the book and saw what he had been hoping for: the name of the girl. He looked at it then slammed the book shut in horror. What he had read was _Ginevra Weasley. _He just sat there for a while.

_'This is the little Weasel.'  _He thought. '_Ginevra Weasley. That's the girl that I…. I what?'  
_Still pondering this he put the book back into his bag. thinking that he would give it to Ginny next time he saw her. As he walked out of the library Professor McGonagall stopped him. She asked him why he missed Transfiguration and since he could not give a good reason why he didn't come to class she gave him a detention and five points from Slytherin. "Since there is another student who has gotten detention you will be serving it with her tomorrow night at eight with Madam Pince. I hope that you will not miss class again." She said.

"Yes Professor."

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy."  She said, walking away. Draco hurried to his next class, Charms, he didn't want to be late and lose more points, then have to explain why to Professor Snape. He wondered who he had detention with. He hoped to god that it wasn't Pansy. That girl had assumed she was his girlfriend for all of his years at Hogwarts; and in her mind that meant that every time she saw him she had to cling to him so much that it looked like she was holding on for dear life. He had tried desperately to tell her that they were not going out but she wouldn't listen. She would usually say something like "Oh Drakie, you're such a kidder!" That was one of the things he hated about her. She was always using that stupid nickname for him. He wanted to just give he a good smack upside the head but what would his father say to that. He could just imagine it. It would be something like "Miss Parkinson is from a very prominent family, you may have a future with her, so you'd better learn to tolerate her or else!"

The "or else" was usually the Cruciatus Curse or something like it. Other people thought Draco had the perfect life and Draco worked hard to keep up that image, always acting rude and spoiled but actually he was jealous of other people. None of them had to "uphold the family honor". None of them were expected to become Death Eaters like he was. He wished he could be like them.


	3. Chapter Three:Warning

**_Chapter Three: Warning_**

_"Now the first day that I met ya  
I was looking in the sky  
When the sun turned all a blur  
And the thunderclouds rolled by  
The Sea began to shiver  
And the wind began to moan  
It must've been a sign for me  
to leave you well alone…"_

The next night Ginny walked to the library. Vider offered to go with her, but she declined and said that she would be fine alone. She got to the library and walked over to Madam Pince's desk.

"Your detention will start as soon as the other student arrives." Said Madam Pince. "Sit over there until then."

Ginny sat down at the table that Madam Pince had indicated. After about five minutes Draco walked through the doors.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are late."

"I know ma'am, I am sorry." Draco said, though no trace of remorse was on his face.

"I will not punish you more than was assigned by Professor McGonagall, but next time you will not be so lucky." She said, sternly. "Your task is to clean off the books and shelves. And Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, you will not be cleaning the restricted section so don't even think about it. I will be back in exactly two hours. Please be done by then." And she walked out. Ginny and Draco got to work without talking to each other. When Madam Pince came back two hours later the place was sparkling clean; or at least as sparkling clean as a bunch of leatherback books can be.

After inspecting the library very closely, she said, "Very good. You may go now."

As they walked out the door Draco finally spoke to her.

"Ginny, I have something that I think belongs to you."

Ginny looked at him, stunned.

"What?" She asked.

"This." He said as he pulled the diary out from his bag. Her eyes widened and a look of fury took over her face.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, fuming.

"I tripped on it in the Great Hall." He said, his expression not changing.

She felt a little better, but then another thought crossed her mind.

"You didn't read any of it, did you?" She said, sounding a little calmer, though in truth she was angrier.

"Um, well I…" He said, now actually feeling a bit scared. One does not mess with an angry Weasley if one wants to keep one's limbs.

"You did." She said.

"Yes I did." He said, reluctantly.

"How could you do this?" She yelled, then said sarcastically, "Oh wait, I forgot. You're 'The Great Draco Malfoy'. You're allowed to do anything you bloody well want!"

"There's more to me than that!" He shouted before he realized what he was saying.

Ginny stood there, speechless. She didn't think of Draco as someone who would say that. She thought he'd just say that she was scum and why should he care or something along those lines. That's why she was so surprised when instead he said "there's more to me than that!" There was silence for a little while as they walked, not really anywhere, they just walked; neither wanting to break the silence.

"How much of it did you read?" Ginny finally asked.

"All of it." He said, sounding ashamed, or at least, as ashamed as a Malfoy could sound.

"Well then congratulations, you know more about me than anyone else; which means that you will never want to see me again and treat me like I'm less than dirt when you do have to see me." She said, obviously faking happiness.

"That's not true." He said sternly.

"Oh, really? Does the evil Slytherin Draco Malfoy actually have a heart?" She asked sarcastically.

"I never said that I have a heart."

"I think you do."

"And why do you think that when the whole school thinks otherwise?"

"Because if you didn't you wouldn't be here right now, would you?" She said, knowing she had won the argument.

"I guess not." He said, a slight smile coming to his lips.

"Well since you know my secrets the only way I would trust you not to tell was if you were my friend." She said, only realizing afterwards how incredibly stupid that sounded.

"Okay then, friend."

Ginny was shocked. Draco's behavior before was strange enough before, but now she had made friends with him?

"Ron is going to freak." She said, laughing.

"It's not like we're going out."

Ginny abruptly stopped laughing and a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks.

"No, but he'll still freak." She said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, and so will _father._" He said, looking away.

Ginny noticed that he said father like it was a curse word or something. She didn't want to press him about it.

"Do you want to go to the lake while we're still allowed to be out?"

"When have the rules ever mattered to you?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Moi? Break the rules? No!" He said, feeling as if they had been friends for years.

"C'mon, silly."

And they walked off towards the lake happily chattering. Ginny was happy that she had finally found a friend that understood her. Sure there was Vider, but she didn't know as much about Ginny as he did. And Draco was happy that he'd found a friend that actually liked him, and didn't just tolerate him because of family connections. They got to the lake and just talked about various things, school, Quidditch, the like. They talked about Quidditch for most of the time; it was something they both enjoyed and were good at. Ginny told him that she was going to try out for the team and Draco said he would help her practice. Ginny was taken aback at all this sudden show of kindness but Draco just said, "What are friends for?" They talked until it was past the curfew. Draco would have gone on talking but Ginny didn't want to get in trouble. So they walked in and went to their respective houses; still thinking of each other.

When Ginny came back into the girl's dorm she was questioned by everyone.

"Where were you?" Asked Vider.

"Were you studying?" Asked another girl.

"You were with a boy, weren't you?" Said Lana, another fourth year.

"Actually, I _was_ with a boy." Ginny said.

"Who?" They all asked.

"I will keep the secret with me to my grave." She said, giggling, and hid under her bed covers.

The girls kept pestering her until they finally got tired and fell asleep. Vider was still awake, however, and Ginny decided to tell her.

"Vider."

"Huh?" She said groggily.

"It was Draco."

"Who was Draco?"

"The boy I was out with."

Vider sat up very quickly.

"You went out with Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yes I…Wait, not like that! He's my friend now."

Vider laughed at her.

"What brought that on?" She asked.

Ginny was about to tell but hesitated and then decided it would be best for Vider not to know about the diary.

"I dunno." She said slowly, trying to make up a good lie. "He just…walked over to me and we started talking and…he asked me if I wanted to be friends and I figured 'why not?'"

Ginny was afraid this wouldn't be a good answer for Vider but luckily she was too tired to say anything more. A part of Ginny was angry that someone, most of all Draco Malfoy, read her diary and now knew her innermost secrets but another part of her was happy. That part of her was happy because now she had someone to talk to that really knew her, and not just the façade that she usually put up; now she had someone who knew the real her and liked it instead of running away. It didn't really matter that it was Draco, but it was a plus. It was a plus because the fact that it was Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House would really tick off Ron. She smiled just imagining the look Ron would have on his face when he found out. She went to sleep with that image in her mind.

Ginny woke up with Vider bouncing on Ginny's bed.

"Get off, Vider!" Ginny groaned, not wanting to deal with Vider this early in the morning.

"But I want to bounce!" Vider replied, her voice shaking as she was still jumping.

"You've been pigging out on sugar again, haven't you?" Ginny said, annoyed.

Vider leaped off the bed.

"Um, well…" She said, trying to look innocent.

"You have." Ginny said.

"Um, yeah." Vider replied, embarrassed.

Ginny shook her head. Vider had done this a few days before. As if Vider wasn't hyper enough.

"Vider, you have _got _to cut back on the sweets!" Ginny said, sounding like a mother.

"But I didn't have any sugar!" She tried to insist, though she had already admitted otherwise.

"Holy crud! We're gonna be late!" Ginny said as she looked at her clock. She put on her robes in a hurry and then she and Vider rushed down the stairs. Vider made it down safely, but unfortunately that was more than could be said for Ginny, because she ran straight into a certain glasses-wearing boy with messy black hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry but I'm really late for Double Transfiguration so…Bye!" And with that Ginny darted out the portrait hole, leaving a bewildered Harry standing there with glasses askew.

Ginny made it to the Transfiguration classroom just in time; Vider had gotten there only a minute before. Just as Ginny sat down Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Good morning class, I hope that you have all done your homework, for if you have not you will assuredly be lost in the lesson today."

Ginny heard several groans coming from the back of the classroom.

"Let's not have anymore interruptions. Now, what I am gong to teach you today is about Animagi. I do not really expect any of you to understand it…" She said, looking pointedly at Colin Creevey and his friends. "…But we shall try. What we will do today is learn the procedure for becoming an Animagi."

Not very many Witches and Wizards are even capable of the transformation, and out of those precious few only about one in fifty actually succeed. I do not believe that any of you are even capable of it, but I am required by Headmaster Dumbledore to check. All who are capable will have a small scar that resembles a four-pointed star on the back of the neck. Choose a partner and check each other."

McGonagall sat down at her desk. Obviously Vider and Ginny paired up.

"Nope. What a surprise." Ginny said as she checked Vider.

"Now it's your turn!" Vider said, excited.

"C'mon Vider, we both know that there's absolutely no way that I could be capable!" Ginny whined.

"You never know, Gin, so let me!" Vider insisted.

Ginny finally gave in.

"Oh, fine! But only because Professor McGonagall would be mad if you didn't."

Vider lifted up Ginny's long, curly red locks and dropped them in surprise.

"What is it, Vider?" Ginny asked.

"Y-y-your neck… Professor McGonagall!" Vider said quickly.

Professor McGonagall was startled, but still came over.

"Yes, Miss La Lune?" She said.

"It's Ginny. I think she's capable." Vider said, still shocked.

The whole class stopped and turned towards the two girls and the Professor.

"Miss La Lune, that is highly unlikely." Said Professor McGonagall.

"I know it is, Professor, but just look!" Vider said.

Professor McGonagall, though very skeptical lifted up Ginny's hair and like Vider, dropped it very suddenly.

"Miss La Lune, you are correct. The class is dismissed. Everyone except for Miss Weasley please leave."

Everyone else stampeded out of the classroom as if they were being chased by a pack of lions.

"Miss Weasley, please sit."

Ginny sat down in the chair in front of Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Do you realize what this means?" She said. Ginny only nodded.

"It took me ten years to become an Animagi, it is not a task for those who will not put their heart into it. Are you sure you would like to pursue this?"

"Well Professor, I never really said that I wanted to in the first place, but yes I would like to." Ginny replied, reluctantly at first.

"In that case we should start the lessons very soon indeed. I would suggest starting tomorrow night. Please meet me in my office at seven-o-clock. Do not be late."

"Yes, thank you Professor." Said Ginny, surprised, as this had all happened rather fast. She left the classroom, and went to her next class, hoping Flitwick wouldn't be angry with her for being late.

No one really talked to her for the rest of the day; even Vider. They were all just too freaked out. That night Vider finally talked to Ginny.

"So Ginny, are you really an Animagi?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. But I am capable of it." Ginny replied.

"So are you going to go through with it?"

"Yeah. I think it would be really cool to be able to turn into an animal at will, don't you think?"

"Of course!" Said Vider, longingly. "Man, I wish I was capable!"

"Yeah…that would be really great…" Said Ginny, rather unenthusiastically.

Secretly Ginny was happy that no one else was capable, because it would be something that was unique about Ginny; she didn't have many unique traits. Hermione, one of the Gryffindor Prefects, then entered the Fifth-year girls dorm and told them all to go to bed. As soon as Hermione had left the room Vider went back over to Ginny's bed and started talking and didn't stop until the wee hours of the night. Ginny, however, wasn't really up to talking; she just had too much on her mind, with the Animagi thing, and a certain silver-haired boy.


	4. Chapter Four: Unwanted

**_Chapter Four: Unwanted_**

_"You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way   
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away"_

"The first thing we must do, Miss Weasley, is find out which animal we are working for you to transform into." Professor McGonagall said. Ginny was sitting in front of the desk. The hours before this lesson seemed to have gone by extremely fast. It seemed to Ginny that one minute she was leaving charms and the next she was walking to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Unlike what you may be thinking it is not your choice. What will happen is that I will use the projection spell while my wand is touching the four-pointed star at the back of your neck. Let's not do that just yet, for now we will be reading up on Animagi: how to transform, the dangers and the like."

Ginny spent the rest of the time reading. She thought it fascinating, some of the books were so rare, they weren't even in the restricted section. After the lesson she was walking down the hall when she bumped into Draco.

"Hello Ginny, I heard about the Animagi thing, it's really cool." He said. Ginny was a bit taken aback, as this was very out of character for him.

"Uh, thanks Draco! I'm just coming back from my lesson." She replied.

"So do you know which—" He started to say when a group of Slytherins came around the corner.

"Draco, what are you doing with this _Weasley_?" Malcolm Baddock snarled.  "Don't tell us your going out with the Mudblood-Lover!"

"Of course not!" He said, defensively.

"Then what were you doing with her?" Asked Graham Pritchard.

"This little imp ran into me on my way to the dorms." He said, feigning annoyance.

"Well you don't need to hang around her any longer, some of the Weasley filth might rub off on you." Baddock said.

"Obviously." Draco said as he walked towards them. They all walked off in the direction of the Slytherin common room but Draco turned around and winked at Ginny before she left. Ginny smiled and winked back.

_'I knew he couldn't be _all _bad.'  _She thought, and turned and walked away.

At breakfast the next morning Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"Students, I am pleased to announce that the Quidditch trials for Gryffindor will be tomorrow, Friday, at five. Trials for Slytherin are also tomorrow, at seven." He said, and sat back down. Harry and Ron started chattering about Quidditch, and Ron kept saying he would fall off his broom five minutes into the tryouts.

After everyone finished eating the owls arrived. Ginny usually never got owls, save for howlers; but thankfully those didn't happen very often. Today, however, there were _two_ letters dropped off for Ginny. One had the Hogwarts crest and the other had a green wax seal on the back. She decided to open the Hogwarts one first.

_Miss Weasley,_

_Please come to my office next Monday night for a continuation of your Animagi lessons. We will be finding out what your Animagnus is._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ginny tucked the letter back into the envelope and opened the other one.

_Meet me in the library tonight an hour before Slytherin Quidditch trials._

_D. M._

_'D. M.? Who is that?'  _Suddenly it struck her. '_D. M. Draco Malfoy!' _She quickly scrawled a note to Draco saying that she would be there. Her classes went by, Thursday passed, and before she knew it the moment of truth had come, the moment she had been practicing for all summer: the Quidditch trials. She went upstairs to get her Nimbus 2001 from her trunk. She had saved up all of her birthday money for three years to get that. She grabbed it and rushed downstairs to the Quidditch pitch. There were eight other students trying out, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, a sixth year named Charles Denson, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil, and a second year named Carmen Deporte. The current Quidditch team, which consisted of Harry, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and the Twins, stepped out onto the field. The former captain, Oliver Wood, had graduated two years before and was now playing with Puddlemere United. Angelina had been chosen for captain this year; therefore she called out the names.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. Let's start with those trying for Keeper. Neville Longbottom, please come up, you are first." She said.

Neville walked slowly up to the desk where the team was sitting. He mounted his broom and flew up to the goals. Katie and Angelina also flew up with the Quaffle, and then started doing very complicated chaser ploys until finally throwing it. Neville tried to block the Quaffle, but missed. They tried nine more times, and out of the ten Neville caught two. Then Seamus came up, he was pretty good, caught eight out of the ten. The only people left at this point were Ron and Ginny. Ron's name was called. He was better than Ginny had thought, he caught eight. After Ron was done it was _finally_ Ginny's turn. It seemed like time had slowed down. Katie and Angelina formed a pretty good Hawkshead attack, but Ginny caught the Quaffle. In fact, she caught the Quaffle every single time. The team seemed very impressed, and Ron was in total shock. After she was done, Ginny leaped off of her broom with a smug look on her face. There was silence as she went up to the stands to watch the other players try out. She noticed someone else on the stands and went over to them. The person turned their head, revealing the grey eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

"Hi, little imp." He said.

"Hello to you too, Draco." She replied.

"I saw you trying out; you're good."

"…Thanks, Draco…" She said, surprised.

"Why don't we head over to the library like we planned?" He asked.

"Okay, you can help me with my potions homework!" She said, enthusiastically.

"No! Not more homework!" He said, acting scared.

"Just kidding," She said, giggling. "I don't need any help."

"Now look who's all high and mighty all of the sudden."

Ginny snorted. She started running off towards the castle. Draco shouted, "Hey, wait up!" and ran after her.

-----

They ran into the library out of breath. Luckily Madam Pince didn't notice them so they didn't get in trouble. They looked around and found a small table in the back of the room and went over to it. They did do some studying, but not much. They mostly spent the time talking. About life, the universe, and everything. They had so much fun talking, they nearly missed dinner! Things went on like this, Ginny and Draco meeting in the library; sometimes doing homework, though really mostly talking, and sometimes they would go and play Quidditch, as it turns out Draco was a pretty good Chaser as well as Seeker. Finally the time for Professor McGonagall's lesson had come and Ginny walked up to the Professor's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Miss Weasley." Said Professor McGonagall. Ginny went in and sat down.

"Now like I said last week today we will be finding out what your Animagus will be. You must find that out early, for if you are going to transform you must learn everything about the animal." She said, and Ginny nodded. McGonagall pulled her wand out and came closer to Ginny. "Now, you will feel a small tingle when I press the wand to your mark, but it will not hurt."

She placed her wand on Ginny's neck. Suddenly a gigantic Siberian Tiger leaped out from the place the wand had touched. Its black contrasted greatly with the orange-red of the rest of its fur, and its eyes were a very deep chocolate-brown, a color not usually found in a tiger's eye.

"Miss Weasley, you have the Animagus of the tiger. We will be spending the rest of your time learning about them."

"Well, I already know a lot about them, Professor." Said Ginny excitedly. "They are my favorite type of animal."

"Good! That means we don't have to spend as much time on them." Said Professor McGonagall, relieved.

They spent the rest of the time reading about tigers and having Ginny try to think like them, which all seemed rather silly to her. Throughout the next few months things went basically normal. Ginny and Draco met often, usually at the library or at the Quidditch pitch. Before they knew it Christmas was in a week, and Dumbledore announced that due to the popularity of the Yule Ball the year before, they were planning on doing it again. Ginny was ecstatic, because Professor McGonagall had told her that she was surprisingly ready to try the transformation and she would try it at the start of next term. That week Ginny finally realized how pretty she was, for about fifteen boys asked her to the ball, even a Slytherin, but not the Slytherin she was hoping would ask her. Up until the day before the ball Ginny was still waiting for her best friend to ask her, but he never did.

Back in his room Draco was very conflicted. On the one hand, he really liked Ginny, and possibly a little bit as more than a friend. But he couldn't ask her. All week he saw boys coming up to her and asking her; and as soon as he got close enough to ask her his mind started blaring all of the reasons why he shouldn't ask her. For instance, that she was the daughter of a Muggle-lover, and that stupid Weasel's baby sister. That in itself would probably be enough to stop him if it was any other girl but her, but with Ginny he still had the nerve to try. The day before the ball Draco had told himself that he would ask Ginny to go with him, but when he got close to where she was he heard her and another girl talking.

"So Gin, why are you going to the ball with? I'm going with Dean!" Said the other girl. Then Draco heard Ginny speak.

"Well, I was kind of waiting, but since the boy I wanted to ask me didn't I'm going with Neville. Again." He heard her say.

"Who were you hoping would ask you?" The other girl asked, curious.

Ginny hesitated. She wanted to go with her best friend. She knew that with him they were just friends, so it wouldn't be awkward. With another guy, say Seamus, he would be trying to put the moves on her and things like that when she just wanted to talk and play around! But she knew that if she said Draco then it would be very, very bad. So she said the next name that popped into her head.

"Harry."

Draco walked away fuming. He told himself he was stupid to expect she had been waiting for him.

_'Yeah, why would my **friend** want me to ask her…'_

_'Of course she had to be waiting for Potter…_ '

Draco walked into the common room very angry. He wanted to hurt Potter. So he went out to look for Cho Chang.

-----

Cho was walking with her friends when she spotted a cute blond-haired boy walking towards her. She knew that she had met him before; she just couldn't recall his name.

_'Wait a minute…Dra-something, Drake? No…Draco! Yes, that's it.'_

He walked over to her.

"Hello, Cho." He said.

"Hi! Um, Draco, right?" She said, a little shy.

"Yes. Listen, we don't know each other very well, and I thought we might want get to know each other better by going to the ball together." He said, trying to be polite though he was still terribly angry.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that someone else would ask me," She said, looking down at her feet. "But…he's going with someone else…so sure!"

"All right then, I will meet you in the Entrance Hall."

Draco walked away, still sickened at what he said. He was acting so sweet it could make _Dumbledore_ throw up! He walked off to the Slytherin common room, hoping no one would meet him along the way.

------

That night Draco and Ginny had planned to meet in the library as usual, so Ginny started getting ready. Ron saw her come out of the dorm. For weeks she had been going somewhere and he wanted to find out _where_. He had been hearing rumors about Ginny and Draco but he didn't believe them. He thought that people were stupid if they believed that his baby sister was going out with Malfoy. _Malfoy.  _The biggest, ugliest, meanest git in the universe! Ron walked a few steps behind her. Luckily she didn't see him. He saw her step into the library.

_Maybe she's just taking after Hermione._ He hoped.

She went into the far corner of the library and Ron followed her. He peeked around the bookcase and almost fainted with shock. She had just gone up and hugged Draco Malfoy. And she sat down at the table with him and started talking with him! Ron wanted to go and break that stupid ferret's nose! He watched them until Ginny had to go, but up until then she and Draco looked to be having a pretty good time. After they both had left Ron stormed out of the library, not bothering to quiet his footsteps.

Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Ron and Hermione burst in. She stopped reading to hear what they would say; usually their fights were pretty funny.

"Why did you wait until the last minute? Is this like last year, when I'm just the girl you can go with if no one else will take you?" She heard Hermione say.

"No, Hermione, it's not like that!" He insisted.

"Then what is it?" She asked, dejectedly.

Ron walked over to her and made a motion for her to be quiet. Then he did the unthinkable.

"Ron, what are you—" She asked, startled.

He drew her face to his and kissed her. Ginny started giggling her head off. They turned around, Ron's face as red as his hair. They obviously hadn't seen Ginny there.

"Ginny!" Ron said angrily.

"What? It's not _my_ fault that you choose to finally confess your…" Ginny stifled a giggle. "Undying love and affection for your dear, beloved Hermione." Ginny let out a full-blown bell laugh.

"What the…" Hermione said; the one time in her life that she was clueless.

"Oh, you didn't know? All Ron's been talking about this summer was Hermione this, and Hermione that. He even said that he was going to profess his love to you." She said, still laughing.

Hermione just stood there.

"However funny this will be I really have to go, so…have fun you two!" Ginny said, not wanting to get pummeled. As she walked by she whispered to Ron, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, bro!" and ran off to the fifth year girl's dorm.

After a few confessions and another kiss Ron told Hermione that he had to go talk to Ginny. He walked up the stairs to her dorm. He didn't even bother knocking.

"Ginevra Weasley! What were you doing meeting _Draco Malfoy_ in the library?" He shouted.

"He's my friend." She said calmly, not taking her eyes away from her book.

"No one can be that ferret's friend, just his minion!" He said, shocked that she was defending _Malfoy._

Ginny set her book down; she was starting to get angry.

"Excuse me, his name is _Draco_ and yes, I am his _friend_ not minion. And just for you to note, he's my _best_ friend!" She said, full of spite.

"You can't see him anymore!" He said, after calming down about the "best friend" part.

"Why not?" She said, angrily. "You're not mum!"

"No, I'm not. But I am your big brother!"

"And this gives you some sort of authority over me?"

Before he could say anymore she had her wand out and pointed it at him while saying

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" to get him out the door, then she magically locked the door. She slid down against the wall with her head in her hands. _What am I going to do?_

_------_

"How could you make friends with that, that thing!" Pansy Parkinson yelled.

"Who?" He replied innocently.

"Weasley!" She said impatiently.

"I'm not friends with _him_." He said. He knew very well that she was talking about Ginny, but annoying Pansy was just so fun!

"I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about his sister!"

"Oh, her. I was just enjoying playing around with her feelings." He lied.

"That better be it, or there will be trouble by the name of Lucius." She said maliciously.

------

Ginny decided to take a walk to get away from Ron hammering on her door. Since it wasn't curfew yet she wouldn't get in trouble, but she would have gone even if it were past curfew. She was walking down the hall that led to the Astronomy tower when she ran into Draco.

"Hi Draco! Man, you wouldn't believed how freaked out Ron was when he—" She started to say.

"And I care why, Weasel?" He said, a cold stare plastered on his face.

"What's gotten into you?" She said, startled.

"I thought that you would say that from the way I was acting _before_ now."

"But Draco—" She said, not wanting to believe the way he was acting.

"I don't know why I ever made friends with you in the first place, Weasel."

He turned on his heel and walked away.


	5. Chapter Five: Don't Leave Me

**_Chapter Five: Don't Leave Me_**

_"Don't leave me all alone  
Just drop me off at home  
I'll be fine, it's not the first  
Just like last time,  
But a little worse"_

Draco was appalled at how long girls took to get ready. Luckily for him his date was in another house, so he didn't have to sit around in the common room waiting impatiently for her while listening to screams of "Where is my make up?" ring through the common room. He was the only Slytherin going with a member of another house. Ravenclaw was fine, but the other Slytherins would have freaked if she were from Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. After a little while it was time to go and meet Cho. Draco smirked as he imagined what Potter would do when he saw Cho with Draco. He walked to the entrance hall and saw Cho standing there talking to Potter. He walked up to her, took her arm and said, "Shall we go?" The look on Potter's face was priceless. He very much resembled Weasley whenever Draco called Granger a Mudblood. He could see Potter about to say something but Draco and Cho walked into the Great Hall before Potter could say a word. Draco and Cho weren't really sure which table they should sit at. While they _had_ taken away the house tables the students seemed to form the houses nonetheless. Luckily there was an empty table so they went and sat there. Draco just sat there watching people come in until he spotted the tell tale gleam of fiery red hair that could only belong to his friend. He saw that prat Longbottom run up and hold her hand and Draco glared at him. He heard Cho speak and turned around.

"Well, since the reason that you asked me was because you wanted to get to know me better, we should do that." She said.

He nodded. They started talking; she told Draco about her siblings and random things and him the same. Except about the siblings, because Draco was an only child. Cho was actually sort of fun to talk to. Nowhere near Ginny, but still okay. At least she was more interesting than _Pansy._ Hell, to him _anyone _was more interesting than Pansy. She had kept droning on and on about the latest styles of make up and the latest gossip and how mad she was that Viktor Krum had gone out with a "Mudblood" like Granger. He could sort of see why Potter liked Cho so much. After dinner he asked Cho if she wanted to dance so her took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Dumbledore had somehow gotten a hold of some muggle CDs and had figured out a way to play them using magic. Draco wasn't too keen on the idea but the music was actually okay. When he and Cho started dancing they were playing a pretty fast song; he thought he had heard about this style of music. Punk, he thought it was. He looked over at Ginny and saw her dancing with Longbottom. Actually a better way to describe it would be trying to dance with Longbottom. He kept stepping on her toes and hitting her accidentally. Finally he saw her tell Longbottom that she wanted to stop.

"Cho, I'm going to go over and talk to Ginny over there, okay?" He said, in truth not really caring whether she minded or not.

"Sure. Is it alright if I dance with someone else?" She said, relieved. Draco had been getting on her nerves a bit.

"Of course." He said, impatiently, and walked over to Ginny. He saw her sitting down and rubbing her feet.

"Hi Gin." He said softly. She didn't look up. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Oh…you're…mad about _that…_"He said, a little embarrassed.

She lifted her head; he could see the anger in her eyes.

"Of course I'm mad! What else could I be when my best friend starts being really mean to me and doesn't want to be friends and then the next day acts like he did nothing?" She said angrily.

"Can we at least talk about it?" He said, as desperate as he could be.

"Fine." She said, still fuming. "But this isn't my fault."

Before she could say anything else he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hall. They walked into the garden; he had let go of her hand. The garden looked beautiful. The flowers had been charmed to look like ice, sparkling clear in the dim fairy lights. There was snow falling everywhere and crystal benches every few meters along the side of the path. There was an ice sculpture in the center of it all. It was what looked like the Muggle idea of a fairy. A gorgeous woman with silken wigs and a dress made of what looked like snow. She had curly hair that cascaded down her frozen back, and eyes that glittered in the fairy lights, reminding him greatly of Ginny. He turned towards her.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I let the pressure of everyone else get to me."  He said, ashamed.

"Why should I forgive you?" She said, fire in her eyes, "As I remember your exact words were 'I don't know why I ever made friends with you in the first place, Weasel.'"

 "You know I didn't mean that."

"How could I?" She said indignantly. "It sure sounded like you meant it."

Then the music changed to a slower song. He held out his hand to Ginny.

"Do you want to dance?"

She didn't say anything, but she still took his hand.

He pulled her in to him, and while at first she was reluctant, by the end of the song all of her anger had left her.

Another slow song started playing and they danced again. They danced a few more songs and then decided to go inside. Since it was pretty late they just went back to their respective common rooms. The sound of sobbing echoed through the hall on the way to the Slytherin common room, and Draco decided to check it out.

_When did I get so Gryffindor?_ He wondered. He opened a door to where he thought the sound was coming from. He saw a girl slumped next to the wall crying. All he could see of her was dark brown hair and a glint of metallic red dress robes.

He walked over to her and spoke.

"Hello…" He couldn't really think of what else to say. She lifted her head and he realized who she was.

"Wait, you're Vider, Ginny's friend, right?" He said.

"Yes." She said, sniffling. "You're the Draco she keeps talking about."

"I suppose."

"Could you please leave me alone, I'm kind of busy crying." She said, and buried her head in her hands.

"Well, I don't leave a friend sobbing in a dark room." She looked up at him, confused. "Any friend of Ginny is a friend of mine."

"What about Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" She asked, smiling slightly.

Draco struggled to find a good answer.

"She doesn't really consider them friends; just acquaintances." He said, knowing that was a rather odd thing to say.

"I guess…if Ginny trusts you then…I probably can…" She said reluctantly. "If you want to know what's going on, read these."

She handed him three notes. He said "_Lumos_" and opened the first one.

_To my darling Vider,_

_I have to do it. Lord Voldemort will not let me run any longer. I will join and spy. Burn this after you read it; I don't want anything to happen. Please don't try to stop me. Remember that I will always love you, and I'm doing this for you to be safe. Be careful, and may your life without me be happy._

_Love,_

_Father_

She saw him finish the note and said, "Read the other ones. They sent me back all my letters."

He picked up another one and read:

_Please Papa, please, don't do this! Mamma needs you to stay with her. **I** need you! There's got to be something we can do!_

Draco felt a pain in his chest. He picked up the last one.

_A la Maîtresse Vider La Lune :   
Nous regrettons de vous informer qui vos parents, M. et Ms Jèan La Lune a été trouvée mort dans leur maison. La cause de mort semble être le charme de Meurtre.   
  
Nos sympathies,   
Michel Helios, le Ministre Français de Magie_

Draco translated the French into English in his mind:

_To the Mistress Vider la Lune:   
We regret to inform you that your parents, Mr and Mrs Jèan La Lune were found dead in their home.  The cause of death seems have been the Killing curse._

_Our sympathies,   
Michel Helios, French Minister of Magic_

He was surprised. He was about to say something when he noticed Vider wasn't there and the window was open. He stuck his head out and saw a figure in dark green robes flying away with something wearing red robes; he realized that it was Vider. He ran to the boy's dorm and got his Firebolt. He then opened the window and jumped out on his broom. He was about to go after her, the person's broom didn't seem to be too fast, but he decided that it would be better to get Ginny. After all, it was _her _friend. He had been to Gryffindor tower before; after all he wasn't really known for following the rules. He checked all the windows until he saw the flash of red hair. He looked a little closer; he didn't want to accidentally go into the fifth or seventh year boy's dorms. They both had Weasleys there too. He saw that the person's hair went down to their waist, so he knew it was Ginny. He tapped on the door. Hard. It seemed that everyone else were heavy sleepers because they didn't wake up, but Ginny did. She thought it was an owl so she went to the window and opened it. She almost screamed when she saw Draco hovering outside her window but stopped herself.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Something's happened to Vider!"

"What?"

"Well, first of all her parents are now dead, and second of all she's been kidnapped, so come on!" Ginny almost fainted.

"Hold on, let me get my wand." She rushed to her nightstand and grabbed her wand; then jumped onto the broom. She held tight to Draco's waist and they went off. Draco had to be careful not to go in front of the teacher's offices. He looked around, afraid that he'd lost sight of Vider but then he saw the glint of sliver towards the west and sped off in that direction. Little did they know that they were being watched. And followed.


	6. Chapter Six: Die Another Day

**_Chapter Six: Die Another Day_**

_"I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go"_

Vider woke up with a pain in her wrists. She looked down and saw she was shackled to a steel chair. She saw someone in dark green robes standing in front of her.

"Hello, Vider." The person said as she lifted off her hood. It revealed her to be a middle-aged woman with silver hair and pale blue eyes. Vider was reminded of someone that she knew.

"I suppose your wondering who I am and why I have captured you. That I will not release to you yet, though the world will know of me before long." She said walking over to Vider.

"I see that you have great skills." She said, stroking the girl's face. "You would be a useful addition to the Slayers. Though I dare say that you are not too tempted to join the ranks of the my followers. Yet."

-----

It seemed that she and Draco had been flying forever; she had been nearly asleep when she felt her feet brush the ground. Draco set his broom behind a tree and took her hand as they went inside the ancient castle.

"We need to stay together, okay? You never know what sort of things could be in here." He whispered. Ginny thought she heard voices so she and Draco went to investigate. When they got outside the room that the voices were coming from Ginny collapsed against the wall. As Draco bent down to her the door opened slowly.

"Ah, my dear Draco. You've come just in time to witness torture. I _know_ how much you love that."

Draco just stood there.

"Now, son, is that any way to greet your mother?" Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Hello, mother." He said, his voice a low hiss.

"That's a little bit better, but it is still very rude and I think you must be punished. _Adflictatio!_"

Draco felt a pain worse than anything he had ever felt before. Even worse than when his father put him under the Cruciatus Curse. Suddenly the pain stopped.

"Wonderful little spell, isn't it? I made it myself. Now I think it is time to get this dear of a girl to consent to being a Slayer, don't you think?"

She then said "_Praepedio!_" and Draco was bound to the wall. Then, making sure Draco was watching, pointed her wand at Vider and said "_Distorqueo!_" He watched as Vider's body twisted into shapes no one should ever be. His ears rang with the sound of Vider screaming into the night.

He heard Vider yell, "All right, I will join!" The screaming stopped and Vider's shackles dropped. Vider walked over to Narcissa and was ordered to kneel.

"I will now induct you into the ranks of the Slayers." She said, raising her wand. "_Narcissus Macula!_"

Draco couldn't see very well, but there was definitely something yellow on Vider's ankle. Narcissa turned to Draco.

"I don't want to kill you yet; you and your little friend over there" she pointed to Ginny "will definitely prove useful to me in the future. But we can't have you running around telling all of you little friends now can we? _Obliviate!_" Draco felt himself drop to the floor, then his eyelids shut and he was in the world of the conscious no more.

-----

Ginny woke up on a cold hard surface. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the astronomy tower, with Draco lying next to her. She poked him until he woke up.

"Ow, Ginny, what'd you do that for?" He said groggily.

"You wouldn't wake up." She said childishly.

"And that's a good excuse for poking me to death?" He whined.

"Yes."

"Ah, I see your logic now…" He said, pretending to go along with her and then… "Then I will poke you back!"

He started poking her while she desperately tried to fight back.

"Stop it!" She said, giggling.

"What time is it?" She said. He stopped prodding her to look at his watch.

"It's eight. We should probably go to breakfast."

They walked in silence down to the Great Hall. Given that there weren't many people there since it was Boxing Day Draco and Ginny decided to sit together. Across the hall a certain bushy-haired Prefect watched them in curiosity. _Who'd have thought; Ginny and Malfoy…_


	7. Chapter Seven: Now I Wanna Sniff Some Gl...

**_Chapter Seven: Now I Wanna Sniff Some Glue_**

_"Now I wanna sniff some glue  
Now I wanna have somethin' to do  
All the kids wanna sniff some glue  
All the kids want somethin' to do"_

"Give that back!" Draco yelled after the redheaded girl running down the hall. Ginny stopped and turned around.

"Make me." She said defiantly. He caught up to her and tried to pry her hands off his homework; she still held tight.

"That does it!" He said and started tickling her.

"Stop it! All right, I give! Just stop!" He stopped tickling her and took the homework.

"Ha!" He said.

"How rude!"

"Rude is my middle name." He said proudly.

"I expected as much."

"I'm glad you have that high of an opinion of me." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, maybe it's too high." Said Ginny, giggling.

"Whatever."

"Now that's original."

"Yes, it is."

"Good for you!"

They continued talking in this same crazy matter until they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Night." He replied. Then Ginny did something very strange; she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was…" He started to say but she had already disappeared into the Gryffindor common room. He shrugged and walked to the Slytherin common room. When he walked through the door behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin he was greeted by a blond pug-faced girl falling on him.

"Hello Pansy, would you mind _getting off of me_?" He said angrily.

"Oh, sorry Draco." She said while having a revolting look on her face that must have been her trying to look seductive.

"Don't ever do that again." He yelled.

"Okay Draco." She said with that same disgusting look and then she walked out of the door.

-----

Back in the Gryffindor girl's dorms Ginny was sitting on her bed looking at the Christmas present from Draco. It was this beautiful music box with dragons carved into it and when you lifted its lid there were two baby dragons playing with each other. She watched as one chased the other to the edge of the music box and it blew a tiny stream of fire. She turned on the music that came from it and heard a song called "I Need a New Wand" playing. Draco had a weird sense of humor. Luckily Ginny had the same strange sense of humor and loved the music box. It also had a compartment at the bottom. "To store your diary." He had said. Ginny laid back on her bed listening to the music to think. She often just stopped what ever she was doing just to think. Now she was thinking about what to do for her birthday. It was on December 29th. Usually she didn't really have a party, though last year Neville had found out from Ron when Ginny's birthday was and took her out for Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. Neville was really nice, and really liked Ginny. She still remembered what happened last year. It was before she left after her third year and he come up to her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Ginny liked Neville, but just as a friend. He was more of a brother than a boyfriend, so she had to tell him no even though it would hurt his feelings. She really hated hurting him like that, and the look on his face made her feel even worse.  
She thought that she could possibly have a party in the Gryffindor common room, but Draco wouldn't be able to come to that. Or maybe he could…

-----

Draco was walking to class when a reddish-black blur ran into him.

"Watch where your going because my—" He said before he got a good look at who had ran into him.

"Because your _what_, Draco?"

"Um…" He said, searching for an answer that wouldn't result in an angry Weasley.

"Were you going to say your _father_?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well…" He said, skirting around the issue.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Ginny looked a little mad.

"Draco, that's not how you should deal with someone who runs into you!" She said, annoyed.

"And why not? It seems perfectly acceptable to me!" He said, trying to defend himself.

"Oh whatever. Here." She said, shoving an envelope into his hands.

"I've got to go, I still need to hand more of these out." She said and then she left. He looked down at the letter in his hands and opened it. He saw two dark red lines shoot out of one of the corners of the parchment and form words and a picture of a tiger. He started to read the letter.

_You are invited to the Gryffindor common room on December 29th at 9:00 for Ginny Weasley's sixteenth birthday party. Please leave your mind behind, as it tends to get in the way of the fun. And bring toilet paper._

Draco looked very confused.

_Toilet paper? What the…_

He put the letter into his bag and walked to Transfiguration.

------

Ginny ran into the Potions classroom exhausted. Not only did she practice Quidditch with rest of the Gryffindor team for three hours last night but she had also rushed around the castle delivering invitations to her birthday party on Saturday. She had given them to Draco, Neville, Colin and Vider. She had hesitated inviting Colin, but she thought it couldn't hurt much to have him there. She saw Professor Snape walk over to her and she expected he would take the usual ten points from Gryffindor for being late but he just told her to not be late again. It was very strange to her, usually Snape _never_ passed up a chance to take points off of Gryffindor. Something strange was going on.

"This is so cool, Colin! I've never been invited to a party where there's girls before!" Neville said to Colin as they came back from dinner.

"What about the Yule Ball?" The no longer squeaky voice of Colin Creevey replied.

"Well, they _had _to invite me, it was a school function. But Ginny invited me! Maybe she does like me…" Neville said, getting a dreamy look in his eyes. Colin shook his head but didn't say anything. They went up to their dorms to get their presents for Ginny and the toilet paper she had wanted everyone to bring. Ginny was waiting when they got downstairs.

"Good, you're here." She said. "We'll just wait for Draco to get here and then the fun begins."

Draco walked down the hall with a small package wrapped in green and silver clutched in his hand. Secretly he was excited because now he had the password to the Gryffindor common room. Oh what fun he could have wreaking havoc on the poor, unsuspecting goody-goodies. Beside for Ginny, she was nice. And Vider, she was okay. He smiled just thinking about all the damage he could cause. He was still confused about why Ginny wanted him to bring toilet paper. He came up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said, "_Nugor._" The painting opened and he walked inside the Gryffindor common room. He was greeted by Colin saying, "Let's all sniff glue!" and Ginny saying, "No, I've got something a little different in mind."

Ginny saw Draco walk into the common room and waved. Neville and Colin were a lot less enthusiastic.

"What's _he _doing here?" Neville said.

"He's my friend."

"Yeah, Draco's cool!" Said Vider.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let me tell you why I asked you to bring the toilet paper…"

-----

"Ginny, what if we get caught?" Colin said as he used Wingardium Leviosa to wrap Vincent Crabbe in toilet paper while Ginny, Neville, Vider and Draco were busy wrapping the rest of the fifth-year Slytherins in it.

"Don't worry so much, Colin. Who would guess that shy little Ginny Weasley would pull a stunt like this?" She replied.

"It's still risky!"

"Oh stop being such a spoilsport!" Said Vider.

"And now for the Gryffindors." Ginny said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

-----

Ron woke up feeling very strange, he felt like he was bound. He looked down and started yelling something about Fred and George. He woke all of the other boys in his dorm and they also started yelling. After all, they were wrapped from head to toe in toilet paper. Meanwhile Ginny, Neville, Vider and Colin were laughing their heads off. Back in the Slytherin common room much the same thing was happening, though Draco wasn't laughing as he didn't want to get caught, but his smirk looked a lot more amused than usual. The Gryffindor sixth-year boys then noticed something: Neville wasn't wrapped in toilet paper like the rest of them. Finally the pranksters were no longer thought to be innocent. Luckily they didn't get points taken off, though they did get detention. But, it was definitely worth it.


	8. Chapter Eight: A Certain Girl

**_Chapter Eight: A Certain Girl_**

_"There's a certain girl I've been in love with a long, long time.  
(What's her name?) I can't tell you. (No!)  
I can't reveal her name until I've got her.  
(What's her name?) I can't tell you. (No!)  
Well, I've tried to get her time and time again.  
We just end up as nothing but friends.  
And there's a certain girl I've been in love with a long, long time.  
(What's her name?) I can't tell you. (No!)"_

The attendants of Ginny's birthday party grumbled as they cleaned cauldrons. Draco kept mumbling something about "Bloody Snape, my father will hear about this." Ginny was the only one who didn't seem even remotely daunted. After the detention everyone kept pestering her.

"How could you stay so cheerful?" Four voices said.

"I just did." She replied and walked to Gryffindor tower to get ready for Quidditch practice. Draco started walking down there; he wanted to watch her play.

_'Man she's pretty.' _He thought. All who walked by would have told him to go to the hospital wing, because he suddenly got an extremely gruesome look on his face.

_'Why am I thinking that about Ginny?'_

He shrugged and continued walking, but he still could not get her out of his mind.

_'Do I like her or something?'_ He stopped to think. '_Nah.'_ And he went on his way, not giving a second thought to that subject, though in the back of his mind he knew that he was lying to himself.

-----

He watched as Ginny received a backwards pass from Angelina Johnson, then threw it through the hoop and made Ron fall off his broom trying to catch it. Draco turned his head to look down at the stands and he saw the familiar black diary lying there with the rest of Ginny's things; she had put them there while she played Quidditch. He picked up the diary and opened it.

_'Let's see what's going on in the mind of Ginny Weasley.' _He thought mischievously as he turned to the last page with writing on it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't stop thinking about him! He invades my every thought, and yet he doesn't know it. Why did I have to go and fall in love? With **him**_ _of all people! It's not like he's a bad person or anything, but still. Wait, I have to go, Vider's yelling at me to turn out the light. _

_Ginny_

He was outraged, but he didn't know why. He threw the diary down and walked off to the Slytherin common room. When he got there he was greeted by the usual Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson coming up to him and saying "Draco, let's go out!" This time, however, he wasn't so sure he would say no

_Let's see… They're both pretty enough, but Pansy is more annoying so…_

"Okay Blaise, I'll go out with you." He said.

"Really?" She said, astonished.

"I said I would, didn't I?" She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"Whoa, I only said I would go out with you, not be your boyfriend or something." Blaise then took his arm and they walked out of the common room with Pansy glaring at their backs.

-----

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room thinking.

_'I really should tell him,' _she thought. '_But what if he doesn't feel the same way? Why would he ever feel that way for a _Weasley_?'_

He had been on her mind all the time, bothering her. Even while she was sleeping he haunted her dreams.

_'Why did I have to fall for him? Why Draco Malfoy? And why isn't it just a little crush?'_

She sighed to herself, mad that she couldn't answer any of those questions. She decided to take a short nap and she lay down on the couch, but she couldn't get to sleep so she just lay there, staring up at the intricately carved ceiling of the Gryffindor common room.

-----

Ginny and Draco met in the library as usual, but Draco seemed a little upset. When she asked him what was wrong he refused to tell her. Their time there went as it always did, except for when they were leaving. Ginny got a surge of the bravery that put her in Gryffindor and was finally going to tell Draco. She turned to him and was about to say something when a black-haired supermodel-like girl came into the library. Ginny wouldn't have stopped talking if the girl had just gone on her way, but the girl just had to go up and kiss Draco on the check.

"Draco dear, did you miss me?" Blaise said as she lowered her face away from his.

"Of course." He said, but without enthusiasm. "Ginny, have you met my girlfriend Blaise?"

Ginny felt as if her heart had been ripping out and smeared on the floor.

_'Girlfriend…'_ She thought. '_He has a girlfriend…'_

She tried to keep a smile on her face.

"No, I don't think I have. Nice to meet you, Blaise." She said through gritted teeth. Blaise ignored the hand offered to her.

"Ugh, Draco, what are you doing talking to a Gryffindor? A _Weasley_, no less?" She said, disgusted.

"She is my friend." He replied, looking annoyed.

"Well she bothers me." She said, obviously thinking that she had some authority over Draco.

"Deal with it." He said. "Well Gin, I have got to be going. See you later!" He said and walked off with Blaise grabbing his hand, while Ginny watched. Many of the residents of Hogwarts saw her watching them walk off, but only one noticed the string of tears running down her cheek.

-----

Throughout the next few weeks Draco and Ginny did not speak. Every time he tried to talk to her she brushed him off and went the other way. Her fellow members of Gryffindor house knew _something_ was wrong, but she didn't tell them. The only one who knew why was disgusted; he was ashamed that a student of his house has captured the affections of a Gryffindor. Professor Snape did not treat Ginny any differently than he usually did, but when he was around her he got a look of pity mixed with disgust on his face. Draco kept getting more and more depressed, not only did he not have his best friend to talk to, but his girlfriend Blaise was getting more clingy and refused to let go of his hand except for when he was in the boy's dorms and in the bathroom. He hated it, but he couldn't just break up with her, after all Mr. Zabini was in Voldemort's inner circle; who knows what he would do to Draco if he broke Blaise's heart? He really missed Ginny, the way she laughed, the way she would always be there to talk to you even if she was working on homework due the next day, the way she… The list goes on. In fact, Draco found himself thinking of Miss Ginevra Weasley a lot more often. He would just be sitting in class, staring at the teacher and suddenly the thought of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes entered his mind. He was beginning to think that he did like her. He wanted to tell her, but he had a girlfriend, he couldn't start anything with Ginny, no matter how much he desperately wanted to. Besides, she was in love with _Potter, _not Draco. He sat on his bed in the Slytherin Boy's Dorms and thought of her, but eventually breaking out of his trance when called by Blaise.

----

Draco and Blaise walked down the hall to the Muggle Studies classroom hand in hand. They got to the door and Draco was about to walk off when Blaise said,

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Oh alright." He said and she reached up and pulled him into a kiss that would have been mind-blowing had they had stronger feelings for each other, but as they had nothing more than an infatuation on Blaise's part and a dislike on Draco's part it had no magic whatsoever. While it may have not been very passionate, it still would have made someone very jealous, and that it did, for neither Blaise nor Draco saw the fourteen-year-old redhead standing in the corner with tears dripping down her face. Blaise walked into her class and Draco was about to leave when he finally spotted Ginny leaning against the door. He noticed the look of sadness on her face and went to go see what was wrong, but she ran off. Draco hurried after her. She went into a dimly lit room at the end of the corridor. He followed her in.

"Gin, what's wrong?" He said.

She didn't speak.

"Gin, I'm your friend. Tell me what's wrong." He said forcefully.

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you. You're an idiot! Couldn't you see that I liked you? Couldn't you see how much it hurt to see you with another girl? Blaise Zabini, no less!"

Draco just stood there shocked. Ginny calmed down a little.

"How could you not see how much I loved you?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Ginny, are you in there?" Called Ron from outside the room. Ginny walked out without saying a word, leaving Draco standing there in shock.


	9. Chapter Nine: You Don't See Me

**_Chapter Nine: You Don't See Me_**

_"I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is the how the book ends?  
Nothin' but good friends?_

_Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could"_

Ginny woke up in a pool of her own sweat.

_'Did that happen?'_ She thought.

She had seen Draco's Mother, Vider being tortured and Draco bound to the wall. This dream had been going on for the past couple of days, the dream that seemed so real. She shook it off and got dressed and went downstairs. She was looking forward to that night, but was also scared. She was going to actually transform into a tiger. Professor McGonagall had been pretty busy throughout the month after winter break so today was the only day they could work on Ginny's Animagus. She walked down the stairs to the Great Hall and ran into someone she really didn't want to see.

"Gin? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into you. Can we talk?" Draco said.

Ginny didn't say anything, just started walking off in the other direction. He ran to catch up.

"Ginny, we really need to talk! Just give me one minute."

She stopped and turned around, giving him a look that said, "Go ahead, but be quick about it." He then spoke.

"Ginny, I really need to tell you, while I may not exactly love you, at least not like that, I do li—"

Just as he was about to say it Blaise came around the corner.

"There you are!" She went up and kissed him. "I have been looking all over for you! I missed you _so _much!" She then noticed Ginny.

"Draco, what are you doing talking to that Mudblood-Lover again? I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't talk to her!"

Ginny, upon hearing this got rather upset and walked off, leaving Draco extremely disappointed.

"Good, looks like she went back to her precious Mudbloods. Honestly, wizards and witches like that might as well be Mudbloods! Don't you agree, Draco Dearest?"

Draco had had enough.

"First of all, _Blaise_, my name is not Draco Dearest, it is Draco. Mr. Malfoy, to you. And second of all, Ginevra Weasley is my friend, and is _not_ a Mudblood. And lastly, it is _over!_" He said and walked off in the direction that Ginny walked off to, leaving Blaise standing there, furious.

-----

Ginny sat next to Neville crying her eyes out, telling him all that had happened.

"And then he was about to say something, and I thought he was going to say that he did like me, but then Blaise came and… I expect you can guess what happened." She said, still sniffling. Neville hugged her.

"He's just a git, he doesn't deserve you." Neville told her.

"But… he chose her over me! Is there something wrong with me? What does she have that I don't?"

"Nothing. You are perfect, Draco just can't handle perfection." Neville said. Ginny slowly stopped crying and looked up at him.

"You're so sweet Neville, thank you."

"Anything for you." He said, and then to Ginny's shock he bent down and lightly kissed her.

"Um, I'm sorry, I'd better go." Ginny said, getting up. He grabbed her arm.

"No, please wait."

"You don't have any feelings for me?" He said as she sat back down.

"Neville, I'm sorry, but I just don't like you that way. I just…"

"Still love Malfoy." He finished for her.

"Exactly." She replied. Neville looked down at his watch.

"Isn't it time for you to meet McGonagall?" He said, attempting to change the subject. She looked down at her watch and saw she had to be in McGonagall's office in five minutes.

"Thanks Neville! Bye!" And she ran off towards the office.

----

"Miss Weasley, I am glad you could make it, I was beginning to think you were not coming." Professor McGonagall said as Ginny walked through the door.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I just lost track of time."

"Well, at least you did come. I do not have very much spare time tonight, so let's get busy. You already know the words, and the action, so try it while I supervise you."

"Yes Ma'am." Ginny said. She closed her eyes and stood in the middle of the room, concentrating all of her energy. She then said the words "_Demuto_ _Tigris!_" and her transformation began. He hair began to shorten, and turn fur-like, and her nose and mouth area grew slightly longer. Her ears started making their way up her head, and then slowly elongating. She had started to grow fur all over her, red-orange with black stripes. Suddenly her transformation stopped, and she fell to the floor, halfway between a woman and a tiger. Professor McGonagall rushed over to her and noticed that Ginny was not breathing.

"Oh dear!" She said and rushed Ginny to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey got her to breath again, but still Ginny lay unconscious.

-----

"Albus, what could have caused this? All I have seen unable to transform will not even start at all, they will just faint, but never have I heard of a person doing that." Professor McGonagall said.

"I realize this, Minerva, and I have a small suspicion of what it may be that has caused Miss Weasley's reaction to the transformation, but it is very doubtful, as it is said to be a Slytherin who posses that power, though I would not put it past young Ginevra." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, surely you couldn't mean…"

"Yes, Minerva, I believe Miss Weasley may posses the power of the Fire Moon."


	10. Chapter Ten: I'm Not Who I Seem to Be

**_Chapter Ten: I'm Not Who I Seem to Be_**

_"I though I knew me, as did you  
But turns out we were both wrong  
I've got something inside  
Something I can't hide  
And it's tearing me apart"_

Draco was sitting down at the Slytherin table eating breakfast when a large black owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in his lap. Draco immediately knew who it was from and took it to the common room. He opened it and started reading.

_Come to the Manor tomorrow evening_

_Father_

_'Wonderful,' _Draco thought, '_another "talk".'_

He threw the letter into the fire and watched it slowly turn to a pile of ashes.

_'Can it get any better?' _ He thought sarcastically. Not only did he have to deal with a love-struck girl but he also had to deal with his father griping at him.

_'Oh joy.'_

He sat down on the couch and pondered the mess of what was going on, and how he was going to deal with it all.

-----

"Albus, how could she have the power of the Fire Moon? If it were one of the children at the school now I would expect it to be Miss Parkinson, judging by her parentage." Professor McGonagall said to Professor Dumbledore as they sat by the bed that Ginny lay unconscious on.

"Minerva, not to speak badly of Miss Parkinson, but her wits leave much to be desired, and the possessor is said to have a quick wit and a sharp mind." He replied.

"How do we know it is not just a myth, after all where is the proof?"

"Right here." He said as he summoned an old green-leather bound book to his hand. The cover read _Les Prophéties de Malorie Avranti._

"Is that…" McGonagall said, speechless.

"Yes Minerva, these are the Prophecies of Malorie Avranti. In this book you will find the Prophecy of the Fire Moon. It is in French, but I will do my best to translate:

_As is her power she will be of fire, of looks and personality._

_Her mind is sharp; her wit like lightning, her heart seems pure as a clear stream._

_But in the beauty lies the dark, and she shall be conquered by the very darkness within her._"

-----

At breakfast the next morning no one noticed the absence of Ginny, Ron, Hermione, or Harry. No one that is, except for Draco. He was starting to get worried when she wasn't at lunch, so after Transfiguration he asked Professor McGonagall where she was.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry you were not informed. Miss Weasley is still unconscious." She continued after seeing his puzzled expression. "She fainted during her Animagus transformation."

Draco just stood there, shocked.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

He came back to reality.

"Yes, I am fine. Ginny is a very dear friend of mine, and I really would like to see her. May I please have a pass to skip Herbology?"

She was about to say no, but changed her mind. She seemed to be going soft in her older years.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, you may."

As soon as she finished he ran out of the classroom towards the Hospital Wing.

He walked into the Hospital Wing just as Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving.

_'Wonderful, Potty, Weasel and Mudblood.'_

He mentally smacked himself; he had promised Ginny he would stop insulting them.

"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked very suspiciously.

"I'm coming to see my friend, you got a problem with that?" He saw that Ron was about to say something so Draco said "I don't care if you do or not, I am going to see my friend!"

He walked over to her bedside and sat down in one of the chairs next to it. He looked down at her face, so innocent looking, but something was awry. He wondered what it was and looked more closely at her, and then saw what it was. A small trail of blood stained the pillow by her neck. He carefully lifted her head to look at her neck and saw something horrifying. It looked like an Animagi sign that had been strangely mutated. It was supposed to be a whitish four-pointed star, but instead Ginny's looked rounded, and was fiery red, perhaps from the blood, as the star was edged in dried blood. He ran to Madam Pomfrey's office and told her what happened. She was startled, and said that she had checked Ginny earlier and it looked normal. She went over to check it and saw the same thing Draco had. She ran to the fireplace and threw a handful of blue powder into the flames while saying "Albus Dumbledore". Professor Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Yes, Poppy? Is Miss Weasley alright?" He asked.

"No Albus, I do not think she is. I have never seen something of this sort before."

"I will be there as soon as possible." He said and then his head disappeared. While they were waiting for Professor Dumbledore Draco spoke.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It is almost six o-clock."

"I must go, I will be back later!" He said and ran out the door. He came to the Slytherin common room and went inside. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the container above the fireplace and threw it into the fire, then walked into the flames and said "Malfoy Manor!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: I'm Doing the Best I Eve...

Chapter Eleven: I'm Doing the Best I Ever Did

"I feel for you  
Better freakin' go away  
I will behave  
Better freakin' go away  
I'm doing the best I ever did  
I'm doing the best that I can  
Now go away"

"Good evening, Draco." Said Lucius Malfoy as Draco stepped out of the fireplace. "Late, as usual."

Draco glared at him but said nothing.

"Come, sit down. We have much to talk about." He waved his wand and a large black armchair appeared across from where he was sitting. Draco looked at the chair mistrustfully, but sat down anyway.

"Hello father. What did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked, a cold stare plastered on his face.

Lucius got up and started pacing the room; Draco's eyes never left him.

"Something quite important has come to my attention," Said Lucius, "something that has gone unchecked by the Death Eaters. A certain little friend of yours…"

Draco shot up like lightning, and was about to say something when…

"No, no, Draco. I am quite happy that you have befriended the Weasley girl. She will be very useful to us." He said, his words leaving Draco feeling slimy and unclean, like they always did.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He said, disgusted.

"Oh don't be daft, Draco."  Said Lucius as he waved for a servant to bring them some tea. "Surely you've heard that old batty Dumbledore talking about her?"

Draco just looked at him, confused.

"Oh, I see Dumbledore has been keeping silent in front of you. Smart thing to do, considering who you are. I would suggest looking it up, I am sure you will be able to find something about the Fire Moon. In the meantime, you should be working on getting the Weasley girl on our side."

"Yes father." Draco said in a monotone, sipping his tea, having no intention of following his father's wishes.

"You may go now." Said Lucius, and as Draco stepped into the fireplace he said, "Son, do not disappoint me."

"Of course not." Draco said, and spun into the green flames.

------

"Albus, what is going on?" Said Professor McGonagall after Professor Dumbledore had looked at Ginny's neck.

"It is as I feared, Minerva."

"No…it simply isn't possible…" She said in disbelief.

"We must face the facts," He said, sadly, "she is the Fire Moon. She has a very long road ahead of her, and she will need our help to make it through alive. Voldemort would love to get his hands on her; her powers will be very great once she is trained. I believe that Dre—"

Dumbledore was interrupted mid-sentence by all of the lights in the castle going out and a fierce wind rushing through the hospital wing. Ginny began to glow, slightly, and her eyes shot open.  
Her mouth opened and she spoke with an otherworldly voice that was not her own.

_"He will be overthrown by his fair student, a silver demon white as the moon, yet dark as the night. **Beware the flower!**_**"**

Immediately Ginny's eyes bolted shut and her glow was gone. The lights came back on, and things seemed returned to normal, save for the chill that remained in everyone's blood.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stood there, amazed.

"Professor-"

"_Obliviate!" _Said Dumbledore, and all three children fell to the floor.

"Albus, are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Asked McGonagall, feeling a bit sorry for the unconscious students lying on the floor.

"Minerva, their knowledge of this would do more harm than good, I'm afraid. For now, they can not know about this." Said Dumbledore as he lifted each student to a bed.

"Now, I do believe that this was quite enough proof for you as to Miss Weasley's power, am I correct in assuming this?" He said, turning to McGonagall.

"Yes, Albus. If this is not enough proof I do not know what is. What do you suppose that meant?

"It was prophecy. I believe it meant that there will be someone coming who will surpass Voldemort, but the rest I am not certain of. I will have to think about it. In the meanwhile, I would like to have Dreana teach Ginny, she is a very good teacher, and a Animagus herself."

"You know her past! Are you sure this is wise?" Said McGonagall, shocked. Dumbledore just nodded.

"Albus, I think _I_ would be much more qualified than she. She's…she's a lunatic! I'm surprised she didn't kill herself along with her sister!"

"Minerva, there are many things she could teach Miss Weasley that you could not. Remember, she has spent quite a bit of her life studying things of this matter. I believe she would help Miss Weasley very much."

Resigned to the fact that the decision had already been made, McGonagall simply said, "As you wish, Albus, but still I feel that no good can come of this."

-----

_'Great, now I have to hurt Ginny or hurt myself'._ Thought Draco as he stepped out of the fire in the Slytherin common room. Usually the low ceiling and comfy squashy chairs made him feel cozy, but right now he just felt cramped. He grabbed a purple book lying on a table next to his chair and walked out of the common room, deciding to take a walk by the lake.  
The squid was hiding today, usually it would poke its slimy head out to say hello to him. He sighed and found a rock nice tree to sit by, then opened the book entitled "Prophecies of Britannia."   
While reading through, he came across something he did not expect, and fell off the rock, having fainted.  
The book lie face open on the ground, with a sketch of a pretty redheaded girl staring up at the sky.

****

**A/N**: Well, what do you think? My first chappie back! I realize it's a bit sketchy; any tips would be much appreciated. Also, if anyone could beta for me that would be quite nice, just email me at Deathby7penguinsaol.com

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy _Breaking the Girl_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hero of the Day

**_Chapter Twelve: Hero of the Day_**

_"They're off to find the hero of the day  
But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way  
  
Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
And someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Do ya feel your name?  
Can't you hear your babies crying?"_

'_Look at them.' _Thought Harry as he sat on the stairs leading to the boy's dorm. '_A bunch of bleeding bastards. Free, happy, biggest care in the world being whether they turned their homework in on time. What do they know of pain.'_

"Harry?"

He was jolted out of his thought by his best friend's voice.

"Harry, is everything okay?"

'_No, it's not okay you twit.' _He thought, but his mouth said, "Yes, of course."

"Whatever you say, Harry." Replied Ron, and walked off.

Maliciously, yet sadly, he thought,

'_Eventually, they will know what it means to feel pain.' _

----

"Ginny?" Said Draco as Ginny woke up. Her eyelids half open, she didn't really seem to realize who was speaking to her.

"Harry?" She said, taking a wild guess.

Draco tried to hide his anger and said, "Guess again!", faking happiness.

She opened her eyes completely.

"Draco?" She said softly, then the full weight of what had happened in the past few days came back to her mind, and with all of the strength she sat up and yelled, "Get away from me!" and pushed him off of the side of her bed.

"I can't believe you have the _nerve_ to come here after what you did!" She screamed and then started hacking. He looked at her sadly and handed her a tissue from the bedside. She grabbed it and held it to her mouth, but when she pulled it away it was covered in blood.

"Draco, please leave." She said hoarsely. "You've made it clear you don't want me around, so please…"

Before she could finish her sentence she fell back onto her pillow, small spasms of coughs shaking her body.

He sat down on the bed again and started stroking her hair.

"God, Gin, what have you gotten yourself into?" He said softly, a strange look in his eye.

She gave another loud cough, but did not say anything.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, and if I had known about your…feelings for me…I believe things would have turned out a lot different."

Her gaze was still turned towards the ceiling, but he swore he could see tears running down her face.

"I am truly sorry." He said, eyes shining.

She sat up to face him.

"You egotistical bastard." She whispered angrily, "You think that this is all about you…"

Suddenly she fainted, falling on him. He moved over so she would be more comfortable, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered, a tear finally showing on his pale face, "My love…my Fire Moon."

-----

Ginny woke up a few hours later, wondering how she had gotten into somebody's lap. She looked up at the sleeping Draco and leaned back against his chest, knowing that she probably would not get a chance to be this close to him again.

Her movement awoke him, and though she expected him to push her away, he just held her closer.

"How are you feeling this morning, Gin?" He asked.

The truth was, she really didn't know how she felt. A myriad of feelings was running through her small body, she felt hot and cold at the same time, relaxed and stressed, feeling the worst and the greatest feeling she had ever felt.

"I don't know."

At that quite embarrassing moment, Dumbledore decided to come into the hospital wing to check on Ginny. Seeing the position that the two teenagers were in amused Dumbledore greatly, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley. Are you feeling any different than yesterday?" He asked her kindly.

"No, professor."

"I am sorry to hear that."

There was an awkward silence in the room for a while, as Dumbledore was obviously waiting for Ginny to speak, and she was waiting for him to.

"Professor, why is this happening to me?" Ginny finally asked.

He hesitated for moment, then replied, "Miss Weasley, it was a complication in your transformation that we did not expect. You should be fine in a few days, but you will not be able to try your transformation again for a few months."

Draco coughed, but did not say anything.

"Sir, are you sure that's all?" She asked, hoping for the best.

He sighed and his face suddenly looked about twenty years older.

"No, Ginny, that is not all. There is a theory that I have…"

Dumbledore looked sadly out the window.

"I had hoped that the prophecy would not be fulfilled in my lifetime, but I suppose we do not all get what we would like. I was once rather close friends with a woman named Malorie Avranti,"

Draco suddenly interrupted him.

"You mean _the_ Malorie Avranti? The world-renown seer?" He said, shocked.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, _that_ Malorie Avranti." Dumbledore said, looking at Draco. "And this seer…she made a very famous prophecy, a very long time ago, about a flame-woman who would—"

At that moment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stormed into the hospital wing. As soon as Ron saw the two students on the bed, he drew his wand with a look that made him seem to be willing to cast Avada Kedavra on Draco.

"Mister Weasley, I would quite appreciate it if you would put away your wand." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"Yes Professor." Ron replied reluctantly, and continued to glare at Draco.

"Well Miss Weasley, I think we will continue this conversation later, you do be careful." Dumbledore said, and left the wing.

As soon as Dumbledore left Ron rushed over to Draco and punched him in the face, narrowly avoiding his little sister's head.

"You bloody _git!_" He yelled, then felt someone grab him from behind.

"Mister Weasley, that was quite uncalled for." Said the oily voice of Professor Snape. "I'd say, twenty points from Gryffindor?"

The Gryffindors in the room just looked at him in shock.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" He said sternly, and the three visitors rushed out the door, though not before Ron shot another glare at Draco.

"Thank you, professor." Said Draco, finally removing his arms from around Ginny.

"I take it you two have made up, then?"

"Er…Professor…how do you know about Draco and I?" Asked Ginny, a little freaked out.

"I am not unperceptive, Miss Weasley, and you and Mister Malfoy are both quite unable to hide things." He replied, and Ginny could have _sworn_ she saw the beginnings of a smile on the Professor's face. "Now, I was here to bail you out this time, Mister Malfoy, but I may not be there next time. Watch yourself."

He said, and left the room.

"Well…" Said Ginny, "That was rather odd."

"Indeed."

They just sat there for a while, enjoying the presence of one another.

"Draco?" She finally said.

"Hmm?"

"What were you saying before? Before Blaise…" Said Ginny, and a look of hatred crossed her face as she said the other girl's name.

"I just was saying that, while I may not _love_ you…"

'_I'm too good at lying.'_

"I still like you quite a bit, and…"

He bent down to kiss her, but that was the precise moment she had chosen to faint.

Draco let out a groan.

'_My breath isn't **that** bad!'_

-----

**A/N: _Or is it? dun dun DUN_**

Next episode, DRACO'S BREATH SMELLS LIKE PEE!!!

…never mind….

Aww! Evil Harry, mushy Draco, angry, bloody Ginny, and caring Snape. **The world has gone mad!** Yes, I hope you like this chapter, I don't think it's as good as some of my others but…I worked hard on it. Bah. Reviews will be much appreciated.


End file.
